


Bow Ties are a Bitch

by the_me09



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Banter, Clothing, Fluff, Fluffuary, Formalwear, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: “You can’t tie a bow tie?” Tony snorts, watching Quentin struggle.“I tied it in my apartment with a tutorial playing,” Quentin snaps. His long fingers fumble with the two ends dangling around his collar. “Why did you even need to mess with it?”Tony slides his fingers along Quentin’s neck, just under the collar of his shirt to press on the bruise he left.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Bow Ties are a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Doing up each other's clothes

“You can’t tie a bow tie?” Tony snorts, watching Quentin struggle. 

“I tied it in my apartment with a tutorial playing,” Quentin snaps. His long fingers fumble with the two ends dangling around his collar. “Why did you even need to mess with it?” 

Tony slides his fingers along Quentin’s neck, just under the collar of his shirt to press on the bruise he left. Quentin sucks in a breath. 

“How else could I mark up your neck?” Tony says, grinning at the glare Quentin gives him. He moves his fingers to Quentin’s pulse point. “If you’re going to have a coat room tryst you have to know how to tie a bow tie.” 

“Didn’t know I was going to have a coat room tryst,” Quentin mutters, licking his lips. Tony’s eyes catch on the shine of them. Fuck, he really wishes they had more time in here so he could get Quentin on his knees. He catches those lips in a kiss anyway, and Quentin lets him, makes a soft pleased noise. Tony rests his hand at the base of Quentin’s throat, feels him swallow. 

Quentin pushes Tony’s hand away with annoyance that rings false. “You have a speech in like ten minutes, don’t start.” He’s breathless, flushed.

Quentin pulls out his phone and opens the Youtube app. Tony scoffs. 

“Oh please, come here,” he grabs Quentin by the bow tie and tugs him closer. 

He twists the two parts around each other, pulls on one, tugs, adjusts, and… he has a knot. Tony’s pretty sure he did it right. 

Quentin huffs a laugh. “Thought you knew how to tie a bow tie?” 

“I do, been tying them since I was four, wearing them longer,” Tony says, annoyed. He tries again and gets something that mostly resembles a bow tie, but also has an extra end hanging out making the whole thing look floppy. 

“Do you need the Youtube video?” Quentin asks, his smile growing. Of course he’s delighted, well Tony will show him. 

Tony pushes Quentin’s shoulders, manhandling him around so Tony’s chest is pressed to his back, a mimicry of how they were fucking a few minutes ago. 

“Does failing get you hot?” Quentin laughs and pushes his ass against Tony. Fuck, it really is a nice ass, and nice thighs that Tony has wanted to slide between while Quentin clenches them tight. 

Ugh, no, he has a speech, and Pepper will kill him if he misses this one. 

“This is- I’m trying to tie your bow tie this time. I tie it on myself, not someone else,” Tony says. He looks over Quentin’s shoulder, stretching up a little to do so. His hands move on instinct and this feels much more correct. 

When he turns Quentin around to face him, his bow tie looks perfect. Tony looks him up and down, fusses a little with the collar of Quentin’s shirt, but he looks just as good as he did when Tony dragged him in here. 

“There, now no one will know you’re sleeping with the boss,” Tony says with a grin. Except maybe for the sex hair, but Tony’s not going to mention that. 

Quentin tugs on Tony’s suit jacket, straightens his bowtie, but Tony is good at putting himself together. There’s not much for Quentin to do. 

“You look good,” Quentin says, one of the first kind things he’s said all night. There’s heat in his eyes. Tony wishes he could skip out on this speech. 

“I’m not the only one,” Tony says. He tugs Quentin forward and kisses him. Some of the tension melts out of Quentin’s body. “I’ll see you after,” Tony says with a grin and leaves Quentin in the coat room.


End file.
